


found a little somethin' (down by the waves)

by jazz_cabbage



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_cabbage/pseuds/jazz_cabbage
Summary: billy's not nakey i promise trust mehis pants are just conveniently offscreen
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	found a little somethin' (down by the waves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koru/gifts).



> billy's not nakey i promise trust me  
> his pants are just conveniently offscreen


End file.
